


A Whiter Shade Of Pale

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will always be there for his Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whiter Shade Of Pale

Draco heard Harry’s heartbeat as they were slowing on a romantic song, safe in his lover’s arms. The song ended and a soft female voice took over the R&B beat.

_“It’s been a year and I still can hear your voice.”_

“Come on!” Harry exclaimed. “Celestina Warbeck is for old people... ”

_“Do you see how happy he makes me?”_

“They never play... ” Harry continued, but fell silent when he saw Draco’s shaking shoulders. He understood.  It had been a year.

“She’s here, love,” Harry whispered.

Draco said nothing, but pulled Harry closer to him as Celestina continued her song.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, mum! <3


End file.
